Comment t'oublierais je?
by P'tite Mie
Summary: "- Je serai de retour plus tôt que tu ne le penses... - Tu ne te souviendras pas de moi... - Bien sûr que si! Comment t'oublierai-je?..." Alice tient-elle vraiment parole? Quand la réalité dépasse ce qu'elle croit n'être qu'un rêve...
1. Les yeux plongés dans l'oubli

**Prologue**

_Quatre années après la demande en mariage du Lord Hamish Ascot qu'Alice Kingsley a refusée, cette dernière, étant revenue de Chine, regagne Londres._

_Mais ce n'est pas sans négliger cet imprévu, ou du moins, cette chute dans un terrier pour une raison qu'elle a oublié…_

_De retour chez elle, contemplant la Tamise et soulagée de se retrouver à nouveau ici, elle se rappelle avec émotion du souvenir de son père…_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les yeux plongés dans l'oubli…**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis revenue ! Je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver ma mère et ma sœur !

Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

Mon père serait si fier de moi…

On dit que j'ai autant de détermination qu'il en avait de son vivant …

Je suis très fière de porter encore le nom des Kingsley…

Malgré le fait que ma mère soit aussi déçue qu'on ne puisse l'être… C'est vrai que j'ai osé m'opposer à sa décision, à la sienne et à celle de la famille Ascot !

Mais jamais Hamish n'aurait un jour compris ce que je voudrais vivre… Jamais je n'aurai non plus été capable de supporter la pratique aussi régulière du quadrille.

Si seulement il pouvait exister une danse sans cours à prendre, que l'on inventerait aléatoirement, qui nous ferait nous sentir libre !

J'espère que je resterai « libre » au moins jusqu'à ce que l'on me marie…

« - Alice ? »

Je sursaute.

« - Oh, Margaret ! Je… Je ne t'avais pas entendue venir…

- Alice, tu m'as l'air quelque peu distraite… répond-elle, amusée.

- … Je m'intéresse aux mots qui commencent par la lettre…

- Non, Alice, ne recommence pas avec tes idées énigmatiques. Depuis que tu es très jeune, tu as toujours eu d'étranges divagations… » me coupe-t-elle.

Ces paroles me firent un pincement au cœur… Des divagations ?

Le fait de rêver à sa liberté, ce ne serait que divagations ? Les divagations seraient-elles considérées comme des objectifs impossibles à atteindre ?

Ces pensées m'occupent tant que j'en oublie ma sœur.

« - Margaret… Est-ce que divaguer est négatif à tes yeux ?

- Bien évidemment, Alice. Comment veux-tu seulement faire honneur à ta famille si ton esprit vagabonde toujours ailleurs ? »

Alors ma vie est bien triste, si l'on ne peut même plus avoir sa liberté de penser.

« - Alice, tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Mère ainsi qu'aux Ascot. Tu devines qu'ils étaient tellement heureux de te voir enfin accompagnée…

- Pardonne-moi, Margaret. Mais je n'aurai jamais pu accepter qu'Hamish…

- Alice ! Réfléchis, enfin ! Tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de voir un homme demander ta main ! Tu aurais pu offrir à notre mère de véritables bénéfices…

- Pour vous, ma vie ne se résumerait qu'à supporter quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour moi uniquement pour l'argent ? Ou la bonne réputation ?

- C'est une vie que tu devrais accepter… Si tu étais plus… Mature.

- Mais enfin ! Je ne vais pas laisser ma famille diriger ma vie !

- Oh ! Bien sûr, comment voudrais-tu encore trouver un époux sans leur aide ? Les mariages ne se font pas « par amour » ou autres, très chère. Tu dois assumer ta vie d'adulte ! » rétorque-t-elle.

Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginée capable de tels discours.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Margaret. Même si ce fut de la folie de ma part.

Pourquoi les gens ne sont-ils pas tous fous ? Dans mon m… »

Oups ! J'ai failli prononcer un mot qui aurait encore une fois déclaré une dispute.

Ma sœur n'a jamais accepté que je veuille que les choses ne soient pas telles qu'elles sont.

Non. Le monde et les règlementations sont là pour être respectées…

« Alice… Reprend-elle. Si le monde était ce que chacun veut… Ce serait un rêve. »

Puis elle s'en va.

Oh, ces rêves. C'est tellement mystérieux.

Ils ont l'air parfois si réels…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Bon, voilà. Ce premier chapitre n'était pas très long, mais il s'agit surtout d'une "mise en jambe" x)

Enjoy, les amis, et merci d'avoir commencé à me lire! :p


	2. Underground

**Chapitre 2 : Underground**

Je soupire. Encore une tentative de me raisonner.

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rêver et vivre à la fois ?

Je n'ai jamais aimé les raisonnements trop catégoriques de ma sœur.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et aperçois des grues s'envoler.

J'aimerais tant savoir ce que les oiseaux ressentent en volant… Savoir d'où ils viennent, et où ils vont…

Peut-être nulle part ? C'est cela qui donne à la liberté toute sa beauté…

Une vie sans but, sans loi, sans obligations, une vie comme on l'entend.

Méditant sur ces pensées, je continue à marcher, puis j'observe un vieil arbre…

C'est ici que je venais réfléchir étant plus jeune… Margaret venait avec moi dans l'intention je me faire apprendre mes leçons d'histoire.

Je m'en moquais. Je contemplais la beauté de la Tamise, m'allongeant dans les marguerites et me révoltant déjà de l'autorité du monde.

Je n'ai pas changé. Ce ne sont peut-être que des enfantillages, mais malgré tout, je cherche toujours à édulcorer la vie. Apparemment, ce n'est pas l'avis du reste du monde.

Je parcours à nouveau ce champ de marguerites, peuplé d'abeilles, de papillons et de tas d'autres insectes…

Puis il y a cet endroit, plus près du fleuve changé en petit cours d'eau, où j'observais mon reflet sur l'eau frissonnante…

En regardant autour de moi afin de me remémorer tous ces magnifiques souvenirs d'enfance, je vois ce sentier clair qui conduit vers la forêt.

Je l'emprunte, ne sachant plus où il mène.

Pénétrant dans ce bois sombre, me demandant encore si j'ai déjà osé m'y aventurer étant plus jeune, j'aperçois un énorme trou béant, ayant l'aspect d'un terrier de lapin.

Mais cela me semble étrangement grand pour un simple lapin. Peut-être est-ce un terrier de blaireau ?

Je m'agenouille par terre. Malheureusement, je ne vois rien. Je décide de ramper vers le trou, en espérant avoir des réponses.

Comme le terrier est d'une capacité étonnante, je n'hésite pas à rentrer entièrement dedans.

C'est tellement étrange… Si la lumière du jour n'éclairait pas, je paniquerais, dans cet étrange silence…

Puis, je sens qu'il y a un vide. Me demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer, je me penche légèrement, et ne voyant rien, je reste à contempler ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un puits dans cette semi-obscurité.

Je soupire et envisage de faire demi-tour…

A peine ai-je le temps de me demander comment que je sens la terre s'effriter sous ma main.

Surprise, je perds l'équilibre et pousse un cri en me sentant tomber dans ce trou.

Et quelle chute !

Comment pourrais-je arriver en bas en un seul morceau ?

En espérant qu'il y ait un « en bas » !

* * *

Je me sens partir... Pour ne pas voir les objets plus surprenants les uns que les autres défiler à une vitesse éclair, je ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en sortir.

A peine ai-je le temps de formuler ces pensées que je me sens rebondir sur un matelas, accélérant ma chute.

Je crie encore plus fort, en espérant que l'on m'entende. Mais qui aurait l'idée folle de venir chercher quelqu'un ici ?

Moi, peut-être... Margaret avait raison. Ecouter ses divagations ne peut-être que néfaste...

Et comme on dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut...

Cette chute s'éternise.

Suis-je dans un trou sans fin?

Soudain, je me sens m'accrocher à quelque chose.

On essaie de me pendre? Puis je me rends compte que non seulement je suis tête « en bas », mais je suis à vingt centimètres du plafond ! Ou du sol ?

Me décrochant de cette branche qui me retient, je me mets debout et en constate que j'ai atterri dans une pièce étrange, au carrelage à motif damier déformé, pour seul éclairage une lampe à pétrole perchée sur une table en verre.

J'observe autour de moi et aperçois un petit rideau. Je m'approche et le soulève. J'aperçois alors une minuscule porte. Je suis bien trop grande pour la passer, il faut que je trouve un moyen de remonter le long de ce trou... Mais je vois bien que c'est impossible !

J'ai dû tomber au centre de la terre, ou quelque chose de ce genre...

Alors j'aperçois sur cette table de verre un flacon contenant un liquide transparent, avec une étiquette sur laquelle est écrit "Buvez-moi".

Instinctivement, j'ouvre la bouteille et sens l'odeur qui s'en dégage. C'est assez louche...

Peut-être est-ce du poison ?

Méfiante, je pense à l'absurdité de la situation, et d'un coup, je sens la solution claire comme de l'eau.

« Mais, c'est un rêve ! » dis-je

Dans ce cas je risque rien. Je bois une gorgée de ce liquide, puis vois la table d'agrandir près de moi... J'ai l'impression de connaître ce scénario. J'ai rétréci et ai maintenant la taille parfaite pour passer cette porte !

Mais... Il y a comme qui dirait un problème. Cette porte... Elle est fermée à clef !

Sous la table de verre, je vois une clef apparaître. Et maintenant, la table est bien trop grande pour moi !

Et rebelotte. Je vois un petit coffret sur dans lequel est un gâteau, ce dernier étant inscrit "Mangez-moi". Ni une, ni deux, je le mange et me vois grandir à une vitesse fulgurante !

Je récupère la clef, je la garde bien en main et bois à nouveau de cette potion rétrécissante.

J'y suis enfin, je peux ouvrir cette porte... Même si je ne sais pas où elle mène. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil vers cette étrange pièce puis passe la porte.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin :** Voilà. Bien que pour l'instant, mon scénario ressemble étrangement à celui de Tim Burton, ne vous en faites pas, la différence se fera sentir plus tard! ;)

Enjoy, les amis! Et merci à ceux qui me soutiennent dans cette fic! :p


	3. Retrouvailles ?

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles ?**

Je passe cette porte et me retourne une fois cette dernière fermée.

Je remarque avec stupeur que la porte d'où je viens n'est pas encadrée d'un mur, elle se dresse seule dans les airs.

De plus en plus étonnée, je descends cet escalier devant moi, entouré de fougère et de magnifique végétation...

Quelques insectes volettent à mes côtés, ce qui me rapellent les abeilles près des marguerites là-haut, dans le champ... De mon monde. Oui, ici, c'est un autre monde. Ce n'est PAS le mien ! J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître un autre monde... Mais finalement, je crois que mes repères ne sont pas non plus une mauvaise chose... Surtout après avoir été frottée à la réalité pendant quatre années, là-haut, en Chine...

Je vois des petits chevaux de bois, volant grâce à des ailes de libellules. Machinalement, je les chasse de la main. Ceux-ci se vexent et chargent sur moi, rouges de colère.

Réalisant que je suis suivie par cet essaim, je cours aussi loin que je le peux... Et me rends compte que je suis tellement petite que je suis bien plus petite que les fleurs.

Je me cache derrière l'une d'entre elles. Tout à coup, je suis tirée par une feuille, ressemblant à une tentacule. Surprise, je crie, et vois un visage se dessiner sur le coeur de la fleur.

« - Du calme, très chère... Euh... Me dit-elle.

- La championne ! Dit une autre.

- C'est elle !

- Vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas! »

Cette discussion se change finalement en cacophonie !

« Du... Du calme Mesdames ! De quoi parlez-vous donc ? » Dis-je.

Tout à coup, j'aperçois deux nains grassouillets à la peau très pâle apparaître.

« - Serait-ce... commence l'un.

- Non, tout au contraire, je crois que... répond l'autre.

- Mais enfin, il s'agit de... reprend-il

- Chut ! répond l'autre. C'est impossible ! Elle n'aurait pas autant... Grandi ?

- Non pas grandi, mais changé, vois-tu, elle a dû boire la potion Riquiqui pour passer la porte...

- Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire... » réplique-il.

Interloquée, j'observe la scène. Mais qu'ont-ils derrière la tête ?

« - Excusez-moi, mais... Puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ? dis-je enfin.

- Hein ? disent-ils en choeur.

- Eh bien... Heum... Je ne crois pas vous connaître...

- Mais... Tu es bien Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Alice Kingsley ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Dum... Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit elle ? demande l'un à l'autre.

- Bien sûr ! Je repère les champions à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

- ... Les champions ? dis-je, interloquée.

- Alice ?... Tu... Eum...

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de nous ? lâche enfin le deuxième jumeau.

- Devrais-je ?... » dis-je, inquiète.

Les deux nains se regardent, étonnés. Ils m'obsèrvent sous toutes les coutures, puis échangent à nouveau un regard.

« - Et... Tarrant ? disent-ils.

- Ta... Tarrant ? réponds-je.

- Oh non... Il va être plus qu'horrifié...

- Mais... Qui est-ce ? dis-je.

- Nous... Nous allons t'y conduire. Suis-nous, championne. »

Je leur emboîte le pas. Même si je suis petite, je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas bien plus grands que moi. Dans ce cas... Ce sont les fleurs qui sont géantes ?

« - Attendez ! Dis-je en m'arrêtant.

- Oui ?

- Je... Je ne sais même pas où je suis!

- Tu es dans le Jardin Merveilleux. dit l'un.

- Nous allons au Moulin de Touffeté ! enchaîne l'autre.

- Et vous êtes ?... dis-je prudemment.

- Nous... Eum... Nous sommes Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. dit le premier.

- Tout au contraire, moi, je suis Tweedle Dum, et lui, c'est Tweedle Dee. réplique l'autre.

- D'... D'accord... » réponds-je.

* * *

Peu rassurée par l'atmosphère de dégagant de la forêt vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons, je sens quelque chose saisir mon bras.

Pourtant... Il n'y a rien.

« Alors, jeune fille, on revient ici sans même me dire bonjour ? » dit une voix venant de nulle part.

Je sursaute en voyant une brume se matérialiser pour former un chat.

« - Chess ! s'écria Dee.

- Le chat ! S'écria son frère.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs. répond le chat.

- Euh... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais ? s'exclame le chat en ouvant les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Oui... Eum... Alice a... Quelques difficultés à se souvenir de... Balbutia Dum.

- Amnésie ? Murmura l'animal.

- Non... Ou... Oui, mais...

- Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là, monsieur ! Dis-je.

- Tu peux m'appeller Chess, ou le chat, ou même encore Chat de Cheshire. Dit-il calmement.

- Oui... Réponds-je.

- Sinon, très chers, que faites vous dans la Forêt de Champignons ? Dit le chat en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

- Nous allons voir Tarrant...

- Oh oui, je vois... Réplique-t-il. Mais n'oubliez pas de rester sur vos gardes... Dans les Ruines de Touffeté.

- Pourquoi donc ? Dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Nous sommes tous fous, ici... Dit Chess en disparaissant.

- Mais tous les gens biens le sont... » Murmure-je.

Puis notre joyeuse équipe se remet en route.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce long chapitre :p

Et un grand merci à ma folle de m'avoir introduite dans son histoire ! :D


	4. Un Champion ?

**Chapitre 4 : Un Champion ?**

Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai entendu précedemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un champion ? J'en suis un, apparemment !

« - Heum... Dee ? Qu'est-ce qu'un champion ?

- Mais enfin, Alice, c'est toi ! Tu as été le champion qui a terrassé le Jabberwocky ! me répond le bonhomme.

- Le... Le quoi?

- Tu ne te souviens pas du jour Frabieux ? La Reine Rouge devait confronter son champion à celui de sa soeur, la Reine Blanche ! poursuit son frère.

- Et alors, j'ai terrassé quelque chose ce jour là ?

- Oui, tu as vaincu le grand Jabberwocky avec l'épée Vorpaline !

- C'est bien joli, tout cela, mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Il y a un an jour pour jour. répond-il.

- Vraiment ? dis-je, interloquée. Mais... Je crois que je m'en souviendrais, si c'était il y a seulement un an !

- Exact. Mais Tarrant Hightopp t'expliquera que le temps est paresseux, ici, dans l'Arrière-Pays... ajoute Dum.

- Et pourquoi il est condamné à prendre le thé. continue Dee.

- Le thé... Ma soeur a toujours adoré le thé. Comme tout Brittanique qui se respecte... Dis-je à voix haute.

- Britta- quoi? demandent en choeur les jumeaux.

- N... Non, rien. Rien. » conclus-je.

Je sais qu'au fond, ils ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination. Si je leur parlais de là d'où je viens, je crois qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas vraiment le fait d'être irréels... Mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à leur faire du mal. Ils n'y peuvent rien.

« - Nous approchons... murmure le chat en apparaissant à mes côtés.

- De... ?

- Des ruines de Touffeté, poursuit le félin. Faites attention à vous et évitez de laisser vos têtes apparentes...

- Nos... Nos têtes ? continue-je.

- Mallykum risque de ne pas être loin... Dit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux.

- Ma... Mallykum ? » Dis-je, presque effrayée.

Les jumeaux laissent éclater un immense éclat de rire.

« - A... Alice, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre de Mally ! Réussit enfin à dire Dum.

- Elle est quelque peu turbulente, mais rien d'effrayant ! Continue Dee.

- Ah... Eum... dis-je, honteuse.

- Mais, Mally peut nous être d'une très grande aide. Dit Dum en reprenant son sérieux.

- C'est une alliée, Alice, n'aie crainte ! » Me dit son frère en un grand sourire.

Très bien... J'en ai des personnages à retenir, dites moi !

Dans un petit ricanement général, notre petite équipe s'arrête soudain net.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? dis-je en m'affolant.

- Tu appelais ça un ruisseau, Dee ? dit Dum, s'adressant à son frère.

- Eum... Maintenant que tu le dis...

- Dites-moi, depuis quand un ravin sépare la Forêt de Champignons du Bois de Touffeté ? lâche Chess.

- Un ravin ? Le Bois de Touffeté ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Nous devons nous rendre aux Ruines de Touffeté ! dis-je en m'écriant.

- Bien sûr, Dee... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? dit Dum.

- Eh, oh, je te signale que TU menais la marche ! rétorque son frère.

- Nous escortons le champion, je te rappelle.

- Et alors ? » crie Dum en poussant son frère.

Les nains finissent par se taper dessus !

« - Du calme les garçons ! Faut-il que l'on traverse ou devons-nous faire demi-tour ?

- Pas question de faire demi-tour maintenant, Alice, me rétorque le chat. Notre temps est compté.

- Notre temps est compté ? Dis-je effarée.

- Vraiment ? Demandent en choeur les jumeaux, ayant cessé de se battre.

- Vous le saurez bien assez vite... » dit mystérieusement l'animal.

Nous nous regardons mutuellement, l'air inquiets. D'autant plus inquiets devant ce ravin que nous devons traverser, sans savoir où il nous mènera.

Tout à coup, nous entendons un bruit sourd. Comme un aboiement mêlé à un rugissement.

« LE BANDERSNATCH! » crient les deux frères.

Le chat disparaît alors, me glissant :

« _Via Felicia_, Alice... »

Ces paroles me troublent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles signifient ni ce qui se passe... Mais j'entends une voix dans mon esprit, qui me dit malgré moi : « _Courez, petite sotte..._ »

Inconsciemment, je secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette voix de ma tête et cours aussi vite que je peux, suivant Dee et Dum.

Soudain, je me retourne et aperçois une énorme bête, s'apparentant à un chien rugissant.

Effrayée, je me remets à courir à un rythme de folie.

Mais où pouvons nous encore aller ? Nous courons droit vers le ravin !

Désespérée, je murmure :

« Comment savoir si cela est un rêve ? »

Soudain, je sens quelque chose s'enfoncer sous ma peau. Je crie de douleur et vois une petite (façon de parler) souris blanche courir à mes côtés.

« Aurait-ce été suffisant pour te réveiller ? » me lance-t-elle.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Mais qui est-elle ? Enfin, pour le moment, je ne dois pas oublier mon d'éviter cette immense bestiole.

Tout à coup, je fais volte face. Plus question de fuir. Les personnages des rêves sont toujours moins effrayants lorsque qu'on les connaît bien...

« ALICE, NON ! » crient tous mes compagnons.

La créature rugit de rage. Je ferme les yeux pour me pas lui montrer que j'en ai peur. Soudain, le monstre cesse de rugir et me regarde d'un regard attendri.

Ne comprenant pas la scène, j'observe les nains, la souris, puis enfin le Bandersnatch.

Ce dernier baisse la tête afin que je puisse monter sur son dos.

« - In... Incroyable... s'exclame la souris.

- Plus aucun doute n'est possible. dit Dee.

- Nous avons véritablement le champion en face de nous. » conclut Dum.

Puis tous s'abaissent pour me faire la révérence.

« - Qu... Que faites-vous ? dis-je bien difficilement.

- Tu es notre champion. Comme tu as sauvé l'Arrière-Pays, tout le monde te doit autant de respect qu'à la Reine, répond la souris.

- Et depuis que tu as rendu son oeil au Bandersnatch afin de récupérer la Vorpaline, il t'obéit. Tu es sa maîtresse absolue.

- Vraiment ? Mais... Qui lui avait volé son oeil ?

- Je me suis chargée de cela, ma spécialité étant de crever et voler les yeux des gens... répond malicieusement le rongeur.

- Mais alors, tu es...

- Mallykum en personne.

- Effrayante, n'est-ce pas, Alice ? Ricanent les deux garçons.

- Ah ah, très drôle ! » dis-je, honteuse.

Le Bandersnatch penche la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Puis il se dirige vers moi et me prend sur son dos.

Cela me donne une idée.

« - Mally, les Tweedles ! Montez sur son dos !

- Tu es sérieuse ? Il ne va pas être ravi...

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Allez, montez ! »

La créature grogne légèrement, puis voit que notre troupe ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...

« - Plus de temps à perdre, les amis ! Bandersnatch, saute de l'autre côté du ravin !

- Alice, c'est impossible ! Ce ravin est énorme ! couine Mally

- Je sais ce que je fais ! Personne n'a une meilleure idée, de toute manière...

- Tu es folle... chuchote Mally.

- Nous le sommes tous, ici... »

J'espère que nous traverserons sans embûches...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Alors ? C'est cool ? xD

J'attends vos reviews et je remercie tout particulièrement ma **Stella'** et ma** Flow** ! :D (ouais, ce sont mes moteurs pour cette fic :p)


	5. Blue

**Chapitre 5 : Blue...**

Une étincelle d'espoir illumine mon regard.

« - Tes yeux brillent, Alice... dit la souris

- Oui, Mally, et je t'interdis d'y toucher... » Réponds-je en riant.

Puis je reprends mon sérieux.

« - Euh... Bon. Les amis, il va falloir qu'on y aille, dis-je solennellement.

- Tu as raison. » affirment les Tweedles.

Mally hoche simplement la tête et me fait signe de faire avancer le Bandersnatch.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et prie pour que tout se passe bien...

A ma demande, la bête avance. Je prévois une grande marge pour pouvoir prendre de l'élan. Je fais courir la créature aussi vite qu'elle puisse. Plus nous nous rapprochons du ravin et plus je sens mon coeur battre.

« Allons rejoindre Tarrant ! » crie Dee alors que la bête est prête à sauter.

Ce nom me donne des frissons. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Et pourtant, je semble être très importante à ses yeux.

A peine ai-je le temps de formuler ces pensées que nous volons déjà au dessus du vide. Et d'un coup, je me remets à angoisser. Et si l'élan que l'on avait pris ne suffisait pas ? Si nous tombions dans le vide ?...

J'observe alors avec attention, cramponnée à la créature, notre atterrissage. Nous arrivons de justesse de l'autre côté !

Ivre de bonheur, je me retourne vers mes amis... Mes... Amis ...?

Je... Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis seule ! Ils ne sont plus là ! Je suis seule et perdue dans ce pays de la folie !

Désespérée, je tombe à genoux et fonds en larmes... Jamais je ne pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider ! Je vais mourir, seule, avec pour seule compagnie le Bandersnatch, qui a l'air terrassé par tant d'efforts...

« _Allons, relevez-vous, petite sotte, verser des larmes n'a jamais rien apporté... » _dit une voix inconnue...

Eh! Mais! Je connais cette voix... C'est celle que j'ai entendue dans mon esprit alors que nous fuyions le Bandersnatch...

Je lève alors la tête et je vois un étrange nuage de fumée...

Je me redresse et découvre une chenille bleue au milieu de cette étrange fumée...

« - Qui êtes... *tousse tousse* Qui êtes vous ? dis-je

- Et vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom est Absolem. Quel est le vôtre ?

- Je suis Alice.

- Alice ! Ah, vous revoilà, champion...

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais il semblerait que j'ai quelque peu perdu la mémoire, voyez-vous ?

- Ah, petite sotte. Vos allées et venues de votre monde au notre ne vous ont pas vraiment réussies, à ce que je comprends...

- Je ne suis pas sotte, et d'ailleurs... Eh, mais attendez... Vous savez que je ne suis que dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un... *tousse tousse* UN RÊVE ? Jeune fille, sachez que tout ceci n'est pas issu de votre propre imagination. Ce monde est bien réel ! NOUS sommes réels.

- C'est le genre de réaction que je craignais, dis-je en marmonnant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il. Quel est votre problème ?

- Co... Comment ça ?

- Cessez donc de bégayer. Quel est votre but actuel ?

- Je... Enfin, je cherche Tarrant Hightopp.

- Ohoh, jeune fille, vous vous êtes tout à fait trompée de route ! Dit-il en riant.

- Je le savais... Par où dois-je accéder aux Ruines de Touffeté ?

- Très simple. Il vous suffit de continuer jusqu'au bout du Bois de Touffeté. Vous comprendrez bien vite pourquoi... Nous les appelons... Les Ruines... Hahahahahaha ! Dit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

- N... Non, attendez, Monsieur Absolem !_ »_

Il est trop tard. Mais pourquoi les gens doivent-ils toujours disparaître, dans ce pays? On dirait qu'ils veulent s'amuser avec mes nerfs...

Bon. Il va falloir que je réussisse à traverser cette forêt... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, seule, ici...

J'entends de l'eau couler. En suivant le son à l'oreille, je parviens à trouver une rivière. Cela arrive à pic, je meurs de soif. En m'abreuvant, je vois des tasses géantes flotter sur l'eau. Je pense qu'il s'agit de barques... Des barques qui ont pour seul mât des cartes à jouer.

M'étonnant devant tant de choses bizarres, je recule, et prends l'initiative de continuer ma route.

Plus loin, j'aperçois des champignons... Et moi qui voulais manger quelque chose ! Je m'approche de l'un d'entre eux, le cueille et en mange un minuscule bout...

Et tout à coup, je me sens grandir. Oui ! Je reprends ma taille normale !

Heureuse de cette nouvelle, je cours afin d'atteindre au plus vite mon but. Mais je me rends compte que la nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps...

Il faut que je me repose... Même si je suis seule, en plein milieu d'une forêt...

Mais, épuisée par tant d'émotions, je tombe de fatigue.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Pauvre Alice. xD

C'était le p'tit mot de la fin! x)

Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews : ça me fait toujours HYPER plaisir :D

Merci à tous de m'avoir lue !


	6. Ghost

**Chapitre 6 : Ghost**

Un rayon de lumière insistant m'oblige à me réveiller. Il me faut le temps de replacer le décor. Je suis en plein milieu du Bois de Touffeté, seule et sans aucun moyen de repérage.

Seule cette mystérieuse chenille m'a aidée. Et "aidée" est un grand mot. Je ne sais même si j'ai vraiment un but, dans ce pays de folie... A part en sortir.

En observant autour de moi, je me rends compte que les feuillages bougent. J'écarte les branches d'un buisson afin de savoir ce qui provoque ce mouvement. Et je vois, à mon grand étonnement, un haut-de-forme noir avec deux pattes sur lesquelles il se tient et doté d'un grand oeil. Surpris, il s'en va en courant.

Comme c'est étrange... Je fais un pas en arrière et écrase une tasse retournée vivante que je n'avais pas vue. Celle-ci se cogne à ma jambe en tentant de s'enfuir et s'en va en rampant ! J'ai eu une de ces trouilles...

J'ai l'impression de ne pas trouver de fin à cette forêt. Peut-être n'y en a-t-il pas ?

Frissonnant en pensant à cette alternative, je me dirige droit devant moi. Je ne veux plus rester ici ! Voyons... Il faut que... J'accède aux Ruines de Touffeté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais... Une fois là-haut, où irais-je?

Tout en réfléchissant, j'accélère la vitesse de ma marche, jusqu'à courir. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Je cours tellement vite que je trébuche, tombe et m'ouvre le coude. Cette petite chute refroidit mes ardeurs, mais je marche tout de même très vite.

Une phrase me trotte dans l'esprit : « Pourvu que je me réveille au plus vite. »

Soudain, je vois de la lumière. Serait-ce le bout de ce bois?

Attirée par cette lumière, telle un papillon, je n'hésite pas à accélérer. Puis j'entends un bruit.

Je m'arrête net. Qu'est-ce donc ? Je m'avance doucement vers les derniers branchages de cette forêt.

J'écarte les feuilles et aperçois un immense château en ruine, en bas d'une vallée semblable au cratère d'un volcan. Avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste encore, je marche jusqu'au bord de cette « falaise », et aperçois un panneau de bois, sur lequel est marqué : « Salazen Grum ».

Admirant ce château, avec ces merveilleux jardins, je me raisonne et réalise qu'il est bel et bien en ruine. Alors, peut-être est-ce ces Ruines de Touffeté ?

Dans ce cas, que fais-je maintenant ici ? Attendre que l'on vienne me chercher ? Mais qui ? Dee et Dum avaient bien parlé de quelqu'un à rejoindre, mais...

Sans plus attendre, je descends les marches se trouvant devant moi et permettant de rejoindre le centre de ce cratère. Puis plus bas, je rejoins les douves... Mais cette eau a une couleur bien étrange... Je me penche pour la voir de plus près. Je réalise alors que l'eau est d'une couleur rougeâtre... Et que sur cette eau flottent... Des têtes de cadavres !

Je recule, horrifiée. Et en reculant, je sens que je me heurte à quelque chose. Je me retourne et vois se tenir devant moi un homme pâle, l'air déprimé, très effrayant, cadavérique... Et presque translucide... Il a l'air si chétif, presque squelettique... Et le plus impressionnant dans son apparence, c'est la couronne perchée sur sa tête...

« On m'a tranché la tête... » murmure-t-il avant de disparaître...

Je crie de terreur ! Une apparition ! Cet endroit est maudit ! Je jette un coup d'oeil à la mare de cadavres devant moi et aperçois la tête du personnage qui vient d'apparaître sous mes yeux... Avec la couronne flottant à ses côtés...

Il faut que je m'en aille au plus vite d'ici !

Je cours à en perdre haleine. J'espère une chose : que cette expérience ne se reproduise plus !

Une larme coule de mon oeil... Elle signifie tant de sentiments différents mêlés... La peur, la frustration d'avoir perdu mes amis, l'angoisse de ne pas être au bon endroit... Et... Et... Le désespoir...

Je tombe à genoux après avoir gravi la falaise. Je suis à nouveau devant le bois de Touffeté... Et j'ai peur. Oui. Le champion a peur.

Je fonds en larmes... Jamais je n'y arriverai... Jamais...

« - _Pathétique champion. Jamais n'avez-vous affronté l'Arrière-Pays ?_

- Oh, Absolem... Je ne pourrai pas sortir d'ici... dis-je en sanglotant.

- Et par où comptez-vous aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. On m'avait pourtant dit d'aller aux Ruines de Touffeté...

- Espèce de sotte !

- Par... Pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout aux Ruines de Touffeté ! s'exclame-t-il en riant.

- Mais... Comment ?

- Vous êtes à Salazen Grum, idiote !

- Oui... Mais...

- Les Ruines sont au Nord-Est du Bois. Vous êtes seulement au Nord !

- Oh non...

- Mais ne craignez rien, vous n'êtes plus si loin. Avec un peu de chance, vous vous souviendrez de votre dernier passage ici grâce au décor *tousse*... Surprenant des Ruines.

- Monsieur Absolem... Ne voulez-vous pas m'y emmener ? Dis-je ne ravalant mes larmes.

- Impossible, petite sotte. Si vous ne trouvez pas vous-même... Cela n'a... Aucun intérêt... » ajouta-t-il en disparaissant.

Bien... Il va donc falloir... Que je contourne Salazen Grum pour accéder à ces ruines ?

L'aventure ne fait-elle que commencer ?

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Oui, ça y est, les amis, mon côté Burtonnien est ressorti! xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous remercie tous, ainsi que ma Stella' et ma Flow :D


	7. Five o'clock

**Chapitre 7 : Five o'clock...**

Méfiante et encore effrayée par cet épisode, j'hésite à m'aventurer dans les Ruines de Touffeté. Mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?...

Non ?... Non... Est-ce bien un rêve ? Si l'embrochure de Mally n'a pas suffit à me réveiller, peut-être que...

Non. Je ne dois pas me perdre dans ces divagations. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raisons pour lesquelles ce pays pourrait exister... Cette pensée me fait soudain un horrible mal de coeur... Ma vision se trouble !... Je... Je ne vois plus rien... Fermant bien fort les yeux pour me ressaisir, je m'accroche à un rocher mousseux se trouvant à mes côtés. Tout doucement, je reprends mon souffle. Je rouvre les yeux et je n'hésite plus. Il faut que je rejoigne ces ruines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il le faut ! Quelqu'un m'attend, là-haut. Mais qui ?

Rapidement, je reprends ma marche à un rythme plus effréné que jamais. Plus vite j'y serais, plus vite je partirai d'ici.

Cet espoir me donne la force de continuer mon chemin. Il faut que je contourne Salazen Grum pour arriver au Nord-Est du bois. J'espère que je ne recoiserai pas de créature... Fantomatique...

Du haut de la falaise, je vois les douves d'eau rougeâtre entourant le château. Le seul fait de voir ces visages flotter me fait frissonner de tout mon être. Que s'est-il donc passé ? J'aimerais tant ne pas être aussi peureuse. Même Absolem me l'a fait remarquer. Il faudrait que je fasse preuve de plus de... Plussoyance.

Je ris de ma propre pensée. « Plussoyance » ? Quel drôle de mot ! Je ne sais pas par quel côté de ma mémoire il est sorti, celui-là...

Perdue dans ces réflexions, je ne remarque même pas que j'ai dépassé le château. Tant mieux ! Maintenant, j'aperçois une rivière me sépare du reste de mon chemin. Si mon sens de l'orientation ne me trompe pas, l'autre rive mène aux Ruines. Alors comment traverser ? Cette fois, je n'ai pas de Bandersnatch avec moi. Il lui aurait été si simple de sauter par-dessus... Je soupire en pensant aux compagnons que j'ai perdu...

Puis je reprends mes esprits. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. J'observe de part et d'autre du cours d'eau et, ne voyant rien permettant de traverser, je m'assieds face à l'eau. Cette rivière me rappelle ma regrettée Tamise. Je soupire à nouveau. Mais pourquoi tout ce qui est dans ce pays doit se référer à des éléments de ma vraie vie ?

En me penchant pour voir me reflet, comme à mon habitude, j'aperçois tu barque-tasse ! J'ai encore un espoir pour traverser !

Je monte à bord de cette tasse et, dès que j'ai mis mon pied à l'intérieur, je sens le vent se lever afin de faire avancer cet étrange bateau. Une fois sur l'autre rive, le vent souffle à nouveau en sens inverse et je vois la barque disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Sans chercher à comprendre, je poursuis ma route.

Je monte le long d'une colline verdoyante, et malgré le ciel nuageux, le paysage est magnifique... Difficile de croire que je suis présumée être... Sous terre ?

Je continue mon ascension, jusqu'à voir une petite flèche au sol formée par des petites créatures poilues avec deux petits appendices leur servant de jambes... Je les trouve adorables ! Alors que je tente d'en toucher un, la flèche formée par ces bestioles disparaît et laisse voir le message : « Ne pas toucher les Mome Raths ». Les Mome Raths ? Curieux... Ils se sont d'ailleurs enfuis. J'aurais vraiment aimé en observer un...

Mais vers où menait la flèche qu'ils avaient formée ?

Je continue ma route vers la direction indiquée. J'aperçois alors une source de lumière. Je me dirige vers cette éclat et aperçois des ruines de tours et de donjons effondrés, positionnés derrière un échiquier géant. M'avançant sur le damier, j'aperçois quelque chose d'énorme et de sombre. Je m'approche encore plus pour mieux distinguer cette chose... Quand tout à coup, je vois qu'il s'agit d'un énorme dragon sombre dont la tête a été coupée...

Plus loin, je distingue la tête du monstre. Elle est bariolée de sang violet séché sur les écailles de la créature... En regardant cette scène, je me souviens des paroles des jumeaux Dee et Dum : je suis censée me souvenir de quelque chose en venant ici !...

Oui, mais de quoi ? Ne comprenant toujours pas, je reste là à regarder ce corps.

Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose chatouiller ma nuque. Surprise, je me retourne d'un bond, et je vois un homme à la peau très pâle, aux yeux couleur absinthe et aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un roux vif, couronnés d'un haut-de-forme qui le grandit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il me sourit de ses dents chanceuses et me dit, aussi joyeux que l'on puisse l'être :

« - Tu n'es même pas en retard pour le thé...

- P... Pardon ?

- Alice ! Tu es revenue ! C'est fabuleux ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on donc pas prévenu ?

- Oui, je... Euh... Je suis là ?!

- J'étais sûr que tu nous oublierais ! Mais non ! Tu as tenu ta promesse, et en temps et en heure ! se réjouit-il encore.

- Oh, euh... Excusez-moi, mais je... Qu... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Tarr... »

Il s'interrompt brusquement et ses yeux virent à un jaune orangé.

« - Mais... Alice ?

- Alors vous êtes bien Tarrant Hightopp ?

- Eum... Euh, oui, oui... Mais je me demandais pourquoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau...

- Comment ? Quel est le rapport ? Je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes...

- Oui ! Oui, je... Je vois... dit-il, l'air déprimé.

- Eum... Tout va bien ?

- Je m'intéresse aux mots qui commencent par la lettre R... Rayonnant... Radieux ! Réjoui !... Retourné... Rembruni... Résigné...

- ...

- Je suis Tarrant Hightopp, chapelier de la Reine Blanche. On me dit fou. Je... Je dois sans doute l'être.

- Mais... Non, enfin !...

- Via Felicia, Alice. Bonne continuation. »

Puis il se retourne et s'en va. Je me sens terriblement mal. Comme si quelque chose s'était fissuré, tout au fond de moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Ouaiiiiiiis les amis ! Le chapelier est enfin en jeu ! xD

Un moment que beaucoup attendaient. x)

Voilà voilà. Les choses deviennent intéressantes. :p

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez! :D


	8. Plussoyance

**Chapitre 8 : Plussoyance...**

Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Automatiquement, je lui emboîte le pas. Pas question d'avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves pour rester toute seule !

« - Heum... Ch... Chapelier, attendez !

- ...

- Je... On m'a dit de vous suivre.

- Pour quoi faire, Alice ? Faire connaissance alors que l'on se connaît depuis si longtemps ?

- Mais enfin, je... Je n'y peux rien, Chapelier, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! dis-je alors qu'il accélère le rythme de sa marche.

- Alice... A chaque visite que tu nous a rendue, tu ne te souvenais pas de moi... ajoute-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je... Enfin... Je...

- Pourquoi revenir si tu ne te souviens jamais de nous ? » continue-t-il, sans réfléchir.

Je m'arrête net. Mais enfin... Je n'y peux rien, si j'atterris ici. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. Et en plus, en revenant ici, je fais toujours du mal à mes amis... Si ce monde vit de mon imaginaire... Serais-je en train de le détruire ?

Je ne connais pas ce chapelier. Mais je sais qu'un lien très fort nous unit, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde le briser...

Je repense à Dee et Dum, Mally et Chess... Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus... Et je n'ose imaginer l'irréparable.

Le chapelier se retourne face à moi et je vois ses yeux s'assombrir. Je devine qu'il est anéanti...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas supporter de le voir dans cet état... Et avec toutes ces pensées qui circulent dans ma tête, je n'y vois plus clair...

Je ferme les yeux et sens couler une larme sur ma joue.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, chapelier ?... J'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas vous faire de mal, et en vain... dis-je en sanglotant.

- Oh, Alice, je... répond le chapelier, ses yeux prenant une douce lueur bleutée.

- Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Je... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous, chapelier ?

- Ah, je... Pensais au jour Frabieux... J'ai giguendéliré avec tant de vigueur ce jour là, tu aurais dû voir ça... Ou... Du moins, t'en souvenir.

- Je suis si désolée... » dis-je en un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, il plante son regard dans le mien et nous reprenons notre route.

« - Parfois, le matin, je pense à six choses impossibles avant le petit-déjeuner.

- L'« impossible » n'existe pas. Pas ici, du moins... me répond-il en souriant.

- Dites-moi, où allons-nous précisément ?

- Chez moi, au Moulin de Touffeté.

- Ah ! Touffeté est une région très étendue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Elle était autrefois appelée « Tulgey », mais à été renommée « Touffeté », afin d'oublier le règne de la... Reine Rouge. dit-il, comme s'il était gêné de prononcer ce nom.

- La Reine Rouge ?

- Oh, Alice, tu peux vraiment tout me faire répéter, mais par pitié, je ne veux pas parler de la Maudête Grosse Tite...

- La quoi ?

- La Maudête Grosse Tite, ou Maudite Grosse tête, comme tu préfères.

- Je... Eum, d'accord, je vois. »

Nous continuons notre chemin dans un silence étrange, entrant dans à nouveau dans le Bois de Touffeté.

Rien de ce qu'il dit n'a de sens. Mais qui est vraiment cet étrange personnage ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je vois qu'il ne va pas bien. Si je pouvais savoir comment l'aider alors que je ne me souviens de rien...

Le chapelier s'arrête d'avancer d'un coup. Il semble... Interloqué... Inquiet.

Tout à coup, il adopte un air effaré.

« Oh ! Alice, vite, suis-moi ! »

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'a-t-il vu ? Il se met à courir vers la droite. Instinctivement, je le suis.

« - Mais, chapelier ! Qu'y a-t-il ? lui crie-je, affolée.

- REGARDE ! » répond-il en se retournant vers le sentier que nous avons dû quitter.

Je regarde, mais je ne vois rien... Je plisse les yeux afin de distinguer ce qui se passe au loin. Quand tout à coup, j'aperçois une tornade rouge, ravageant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage : le sentier et la végétation qui le bordait.

La tornade se rapproche vers nous, et arrivée à notre niveau, fait du « sur-place ».

Le chapelier s'accroupit derrière un bosquet, et me fait signe de le rejoindre.

Ne réalisant pas tout de suite le danger, je mets quelques temps avant de courir vers lui. Mais j'ai été trop lente. La tornade nous a repéré et se dirige vers nous !

« - Chapelier ! Qu'est-ce que c'est donc ?

- Fais donc preuve de plussoyance, Alice !

- Plussoyance... » dis-je en chuchotant.

Ce mot résonne dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'entends même pas le chapelier qui me crie :

« Fuis, Alice !... »

Puis, sortant de mon sommeil éveillé, je me rends compte que cette tornade me fait face.

Mais il est trop tard pour réagir. J'écarquille les yeux de peur, ou d'étonnement, je crois...

Ne sachant que faire, je me tourne vers le chapelier qui bondit vers moi.

Puis je me sens m'envoler, ou me faire avaler de force... Je suis comme paralysée, je n'ai aucun moyen d'y faire face ! Je me sens partir, dans un état second. Suis-je en train de mourir? Je ferme les yeux, terrassée par une fatigue soudaine. Soudain, je sens quelque chose s'aggriper à ma main. Je ne tente plus de lutter, je sais que je vais finir avalée par ce vortex.

Puis, gardant les yeux fermés, je me sens chuter, puis atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

Je reste allongée là, inanimée.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Alors, suspense, hein ? xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça me fait toujours trop plaisir :p

Enjoy ! J'vous aime toutes et tous... :D


	9. Madness

**Chapitre 9 : Madness**

Doucement, je reviens à moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?

Ces questions me font réaliser que je souffre d'un terrible mal de crâne.

« L'incroyable pouvoir de l'imagination... » dis-je en murmurant.

Tout à coup, je me ressaisis. Le chapelier ! Mais où est-il, bon sang ?

Je tente de me relever, mais retombe lourdement sur le sol en terre battue. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, ici.

Me relevant enfin, j'observe autour de moi. On dirait que je suis dans une sorte de cave... Avec des cellules de prison dedans. Elles ne sont pas occupées, mais la terre rouge de ces galeries donnent à cet endroit un air... Lugubre.

Avançant pour retrouver Tarrant, j'inspecte l'intérieur des cellules. Dans l'une d'elles, je peux voir une chaîne... Et à son extrémité, un bracelet, attachant un bras squelettique... Appartenant à un cadavre ! Effrayée, je cours afin de ne plus assister à ce spectacle désolant.

Où suis-je donc arrivée ? Je me retrouve une fois de plus seule. Et sans réponses.

Tout en déambulant dans ces galeries, j'aperçois le haut-de-forme unique du chapelier. Il est donc bien ici, avec moi ! Je cours vers le chapeau, puis je m'abaisse pour le ramasser. Tout à coup, j'entends un gémissement. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et aperçois le chapelier, gisant au sol.

« - Chapelier ! Est-ce tout va bien ? dis-je en me précipitant vers lui.

- Je m'intéresse aux mots... Lettre R... Rétamé ! » dit-il avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Il se redresse et réalise que je suis là.

« Cela fait beaucoup de mots. » ajoute-il en toussant.

Cette remarque me fait instantanément rire. Mais je reprends vite mes esprits.

« - Dites-moi, chapelier, savez-vous où nous sommes ?

- Eh bien, je... » s'interrompt-il.

Il regarde autour de nous, puis reprend :

« - Je crains de savoir...

- Où sommes-nous ? dis-je, savant qu'il faut insister avec ce genre de personnage.

- Nous avons été emporté par un Vortex Rouge. Cette mésaventure nous a menée jusqu'ici...

- Nous sommes donc à...?

- Ansécarlate. » lâche-t-il enfin, l'air grave.

Je m'apprête à demander des explications lorsque j'aperçois les yeux du chapelier s'assombrir, comme lorsque que je lui ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de lui.

« Alice... La... La Maudête... » balbutie-t-il.

Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Il a l'air de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il commence à avancer vers je-ne-sais-où. Je le suis, peu rassurée par ce qui lui arrive. Il accélère son pas, donnant un coup de pied dans son haut-de-forme qui était resté par terre. Soudain, il hurle :

« FICHUE GROSSE TITE ! »

Il ramasse une épée qui traînait sur le côté et donne un grand coup sur le sol, en poussant de grands cris.

Effrayée, je tente de le raisonner, lui criant :

« Chapelier ! »

Celui-ci ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Voyant qu'il devient fou, et dans un moment de panique, j'attrape son bras et l'empêche de causer plus de dégâts.

Quand le chapelier se rend enfin compte de ma présence, il s'effondre par terre. Je l'aide à se relever, soulagée que la tension retombe.

« - Tu ne sais pas pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau, hein, Alice ? me dit-il enfin, avec un sourire fatigué.

- Non, mais je peux vous dire vous m'avez vraiment fait peur...

- Crois-tu que j'ai perdu la tête ? » répond-il, inquiet.

Cette question me provoque comme un électrochoc. Elle me rappelle une personne... Une personne à qui j'ai toujours tenu... Cette personne avait toujours la réponse. Elle me rappelait, les soirs d'insomnie, que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle...

Des larmes troublent ma vision... Charles Kingsley, mon regretté père. Pourquoi chaque élément de ma vie doit-il se retrouver ici ?

« - Je... Je ne sais pas... lui réponds-je enfin. Je crois que vous êtes fou. Vous êtes totalement... Déboussolé, mais... Je vais vous dire un secret.

- Lequel ?

- Les gens les plus exceptionnels sont fous... » dis-je en souriant.

Voyant mon désarroi, le chapelier tente de me réconforter en répondant à mon sourire.

Tout à coup, nous entendons un bruit sourd. Nous échangeons un regard inquiet et partons en direction du bruit que nous venons d'entendre.

Je me demande ce que cela pourrait être ?

D'un coup, j'entends deux voix familières.

« - Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Sommes nous en prison ?

- Tout au contraire, je crois que nous... »

Le dialogue cesse lorsque que j'aperçois les propriétaires de ces voix.

« Alice ! » crient en choeur les jumeaux Dee et Dum.

Quel soulagement !

« - Bien le bonjour, champion ! dit calmement le chat de Cheshire.

- Aliiiiiiiiiiiiice ! crie Mally, ivre de joie.

- Mais enfin, je vous croyais... ris-je.

- Oh, non, voyons ! Lorsque nous sommes tombés à l'intérieur de ce ravin, nous avons été avalés par un Vortex Rouge, et BAM, nous voilà ! » me coupe Dum.

Le chapelier arrive enfin à nous.

« - Bonjour, chers compatriotes, vous excuserez mon retard, je cherchais mon chapeau...

- Tu veux parler de ça, Tarrant ? le questionne Chess en désignant le haut-de-forme caché derrière son dos.

- Oh, le Chat... soupire le chapelier

- J'ai pris la liberté de me l'approprier, cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Ne touche plus à ça, gros mangeur de rats ! » grogne-t-il.

Oh, quelle joie de tous les avoir retrouvés !

« - Eum... A présent, mes amis, excusez-moi d'interrompre nos retrouvailles, mais que faisons-nous ici ? dis-je.

- C'est la faute aux Vortex Rouges... dit Dee avec la naïveté d'un enfant.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit Mally. Ces Vortex Rouges sont causés par la Maudête Grosse Tite. Celle-ci, enfermée dans les sous-sols de son château, a décidé de se fonder un empire dans ces sous-sols, plus puissante que jamais. Afin d'agrandir son nombre de serviteurs, a mis en place les Vortex Rouges, pour pouvoir attraper le moindre être vivant à la surface et en faire son esclave.

- Et si nous refusons d'être esclaves...?

- On nous tranche la tête ! répond Dum avec la plus grande répartie au monde.

- Exactement. Ses Vortex patrouillent toute la journée, là-haut. Il est vraiment devenu impossible de vivre sans se cacher... » termina Mally.

Quand soudain, une voix nasillarde venue de nulle part s'écria :

« Alors, quelle est la pêche de la matinée ? »

Mes compagnons échangent alors un regard effaré.

Je crains de comprendre ce qu'il se passe...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Oh là là, je me suis tellement éclatée à faire ce chapitre ! ;D

Merci à tous de me suivre et de me lire, c'est génial. ;p

LOVE YOU ALL !

PS: Flow, tu vois la référence à toi dans le titre ? xD


	10. Off with their head !

**Chapitre 10 : Off with their head !**

Une porte s'ouvre en un grand claquement.

« - Oh, malheur… s'exclame le chapelier.

- Qu'est-ce ? dis-je, inquiète.

- A ton avis, grande gourde ? » me crie Mally.

J'entends les pas se rapprocher.

« - Fuyons ! crient en chœur les Tweedles.

- Mais où ? dit le Chat en un sourire, avant de disparaître.

- Quel lâche, celui-là ! » s'indigne Mally.

Mais je n'ai absolument pas le cœur à écouter leurs chamailleries.

J'aperçois une araignée assez imposante traverser le corridor, suivie d'un cri extrêmement aigu.

« - Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaayne !

- Oui, votre Majesté !

- D'où est-ce vient ? hurle l'insupportable voix.

- Je l'ign…

- QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊTE ! »

Je déglutis, effrayée. Je songe à ce fantôme, à Salazen Grum, qui m'a dangereusement confié la manière par laquelle il avait été tué…

Je sens Mally, sur mon épaule, s'accrocher à moi. Je me tourne vers mes amis et constate que tous se cachent derrière mon dos ! Mais je n'ai pas moins peur qu'eux, bien au contraire. Seul le chapelier ne reste pas en retrait. Soudains, mes amis, face à moi, se figent d'un air horrifié. Je me retourne et sursaute en voyant qu'une petite femme à la tête immense me dévisage. Derrière elle se tient un homme aux airs de chevaliers et aux nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage.

« - Um ! s'exclame-t-elle, le visage aussi écarlate que les motifs de sa robe.

- Um ? dis-je, totalement interloquée.

- Um d'Ombrage… » continue-t-elle.

Je jette un regard interrogateur au chapelier.

« - Ma Reine… ajoute timidement l'homme derrière elle. Elle n'est pas Um, mais… »

Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

« QU'ON LUI COUPE LA TÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE ! » hurle-t-elle alors.

Le valet siffle et deux cartes à jouer imposantes vêtues d'armures rouges viennent à moi. Elles me saisissent fermement par les poignets et me tirent de force vers eux !

« - ALICE ! crie le chapelier.

- NON ! » gémissent ceux qui s'étaient cachés derrière moi.

Je me débats, en vain.

« - Et vous… leur gronda le valet.

- Non, Stayne. Je préfère les jeter aux cachots…

- Bien, ma Reine… » termina Stayne en serrant les dents.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Alors cette femme est Reine ?

N'ayant plus la force de me débattre, je me laisse emporter par les gardes. Je vois mes compagnons se faire enfermer, les Tweedles se chamaillant et Tarrant marmonnant, tout joyeux :

« Renoncer… Ça, c'est un joli mot qui commence par R ! »

Il est vraiment fou dans n'importe quelles circonstances…

Quand je sens quelque chose bouger dans mes cheveux et me murmurant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, avec toi… »

Un grand sourire illumine mon visage : Mally !

Mais quelque chose m'affole cependant au plus haut point… Cette Reine veut vraiment me couper la tête ! Je demande, désespérée :

« - Mais enfin, qui êtes vous ?

- Comment, Um – Alice ? dit soudainement la Reine. Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas de votre chère Reine Rouge ?

- La Maudête Grosse Tite ! me chuchote Mally.

- C'est donc de vous dont le chapelier me parlait… dis-je intérieurement.

- Toutefois… reprit Stayne. Il est possible qu'elle ait oublié, ma Reine. »

La Reine sourit alors d'un air terriblement machiavélique.

« Lâchez-la ! » ordonne-t-elle.

Les cartes me lâchent et je tombe lourdement sur le sol.

« - Chère Alice, crache-t-elle tel un poison. Nous pouvons repartir de zéro dans notre relation, n'est-ce pas ? Iracebeth de Crims, et vous serez à mon service.

- Mais je…

- Vous contestez ? Qu'on lui…

- N… Non ! Je… Je suis flattée que vous me pensiez, hum… Digne de vous servir !

- Très bien. Je vais vous présenter à mon cher ami : Ilosovic Stayne !

- … Euh… Enchantée, Stayne. »

L'homme me fait un baisemain.

« Venez, je vais vous conduire à… L'unique pièce de mon palais souterrain. » dit la Reine en toussant.

Elle pousse les portes battantes donnant sur une immense pièce ressemblant à une salle du trône, mais dépourvue de lumière, ou plutôt faiblement éclairée par des torches. La couleur dominante reste toujours le rouge…

« - Bien, chère amie. Vous devez sans doute comprendre que le bleu n'est pas au goût du jour dans mon… Royaume. Il va falloir teindre votre robe. *chuchote* Nous n'avons plus les moyens d'acheter du nouveau tissu… *voix haute* STAAAAAAAYNE ! Apportez-moi le matériel de teinture. »

Le valet arrive, une bassine pleine de liquide rouge.

« Du… Du sang ?

- Bien sûr, idiote. Comment voulez-vous teindre une robe, sinon ? » me hurle la Reine.

Au même moment, le valet me renverse le liquide à la figure !

« Voilà qui est fait. » s'exclame la Reine, satisfaite.

Quelle horreur ! Je suis bariolée de sang !...

« C'est affreux ! » me dit Mally, peut-être un peu trop fort…

En effet, la Reine se retourne vers moi avec un sourire sadique.

« - Ai-je bien entendu ?

- Euh… Oui ! Euh, non !? Je… » balbutie-je.

A ce moment, elle découvre Mally, cachée dans ma longue chevelure. Je savais que cette sympathie ne serait que passagère !

« QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE ! » hurle-t-elle !

Stayne, se dirigeant vers moi, fait tomber sans le remarquer une sorte de parchemin…

J'esquive le valet en courant et ramasse ce parchemin. Puis je m'enfuis vers les galeries en construction.

« Elle a l'Oraculum ! Rattrapez-la ! »

Je sais bien que ma course ne sera pas longue. Je vais forcément arriver à un cul-de-sac !

Et mes craintes se réalisent : devant moi, la galerie inachevée s'arrête et des outils jonchent le sol.

Que faire ?

« Regarde ! » couine Mally.

A mes pieds est creusé le début d'un trou. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous être utile ? Je reprends espoir et entreprends de rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais il me semble malheureusement que je ne suis pas assez petite ! Et aucune potion Rikiki à l'horizon ! J'entends Stayne s'approcher dangereusement. Je n'ai qu'une solution, mais elle est vraiment totalement folle !... Tant pis ! Je saisis une pioche et commence à creuser afin d'élargir ce trou. Puis, enfin, je parviens difficilement à y entrer. Lorsque Stayne arrive, il ne me trouve pas. Affolé, il repart dans la direction opposée :

« Majesté ! Alice a disparu ! »

Soulagée, je ressors de mon trou avec Mally.

« - Nous l'avons échappée belle… soupire la petite loir.

- Oui… »

Quand tout à coup, une pensée traverse mon esprit telle un éclair :

« - Mais… Et le chapelier ?

- Oui, lui, Dee et Dum sont toujours prisonniers…

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se faire…

- Espérons que non. »

Une petite lueur provenant du trou attire alors l'attention de Mally.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je me penche vers l'éclat et essaye de dégager l'objet emprisonné par la terre.

« Alors ? C'est quoi ? »

Toujours aussi captivée, je retire enfin l'objet…

« - C'est une épée… Une magnifique épée… dis-je enfin, fascinée.

- Comme c'est beau ! souffle-t-elle.

- Oui, mais j'ignore ce que c'est… »

Une idée a l'air de frapper Mally.

« - Alice ! Est-ce que tu as toujours l'Oraculum ?

- Cette espèce de parchemin ? Oui… » dis-je en sortant ledit objet du trou au fond duquel je l'avais posé.

Mally se précipite et déroule le papier, infiniment long.

« - L'Oraculum est un calendrier qui prévoit chaque jour de la vie de l'Arrière-Pays, et qui s'allonge à chaque fois qu'un évènement marque le début d'une nouvelle ère… m'explique-t-elle. Voyons ce qui mettra fin à notre ère… »

Étant face à moi, je ne sais pas ce que Mally regarde, alors j'observe sa réaction, tentant désespérément de comprendre.

Soudain, elle écarquille les yeux, étonnée.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? dis-je, toujours inquiète.

- Heum… Oh si, si, tout va bien.

- Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur cette épée ?

- Non… Euh, si ! Ceci est l'épée Anguarade… Elle… Elle est… Euh… Importante. Viens, cherchons un moyen de nous en aller d'ici !

- Vorpaline, Anguarade… Décidément, vos épées ont toutes des noms bizarres, ici… dis-je, amusée.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et _Alice Kingsley_, ce n'est pas un nom bizarre, peut-être ? me nargue-t-elle. Maintenant, il faut qu'on remonte à la surface, mais comment ?

- Je pourrais peut être vous aider… nous sourit Chess en apparaissant à nos côtés.

- Le Chat ! » crions en chœur Mally et moi.

Nous sommes suffisamment pour trouver un échappatoire, mais qu'en sera-t-il des jumeaux et du chapelier ?...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin :** Hey, il était long, ce chapitre, quand même ! xD

Enfin, peut-être pas long à lire, mais long à planifier O.O Ouf...

Voilà, eh bien encore merci de me lire à chaque chapitre, c'est toujours génial de lire vos reviews... ;D

Merci à tous, enjoy, et rendez-vous au chapitre 11 ! (Eh oui, déjà... 3)


	11. Haut-de-forme

**Chapitre 11 : Haut-de-forme**

« - Bon. On y est, les amis. Prêts ?

- Prêts ! répondent en chœur Mally et Chess.

- Alors c'est parti.

- Alice ! N'oublie pas l'Anguarade.

- L'Anguar… »

Je vois l'épée à mes pieds.

« Ah, bien sûr ! Mais… A quoi va-t-elle nous servir ? »

Mally adopte alors un air affolé, comme si ma question n'était pas la bienvenue…

« - A… Rien. Mais il nous la faut. Allez, grande gourde, on y va !

- J'espère juste que ce plan va fonctionner… » soupire-je.

Tout était planifié. Mais la seule chose qui m'inquiète encore, c'était le sort du chapelier ! Et… Des Tweedles. Oh ! Mais pourquoi je m'obstine autant pour ce « simple » chapelier ?

Oh là là ! La pensée que je viens d'avoir m'horrifie. Non, ce n'est pas un simple chapelier… C'est Tarrant ! Tarrant Hightopp... Mon chapelier. Hein ? Mon chapelier ? Réveille-toi, Alice. Ce monde n'est pas réel. Il a beau être le tien, tu ne peux pas considérer chaque personne comme tienne. Même si elles ne sont sorties que de ton imagination…

Dur de réaliser que Tarrant n'est pas réel… C'est impossible à mes yeux…

Mais soudain, je ressens comme un grand coup dans ma tête. Ma vue se trouble à nouveau.

Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de défaillir ! Il m'était arrivé la même chose à Salazen Grum ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« - A… Alice ? s'exclame Mally.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, ma chère ? questionne le Chat.

- Alice, réponds ! »

Je… Je ne peux pas ! C'est totalement impossible. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi, ou que je m'efface… Comme si je m'évanouissais, ou au contraire, que je me réveillais d'un rêve…

« - EH OH, LA GOURDE ? Reste avec nouuuus ! couine la loir.

- Doucement, ma mie, lui répond plus calmement Cheshire.

- Comment ça, « doucement » ? Notre Champion est en train de se barrer, là ! Et toi, tu restes calme ? s'énerve-t-elle.

- Et vous croyez qu'elle ira mieux en lui hurlant dessus ? continua-t-il, avec son air sarcastique.

- Oh, arrête ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Alice ! Alice ! Pitié, Alice ! Ne nous laisse pas…

- Alice ! Alice ! Oooh, Alice ! chantonne le Chat, l'air presque joyeux.

- Eh ! Ne m'aide pas, surtout ! C'est pas comme si j'essayais de la sauver !

- Que voulez-vous y faire ? ronronne-t-il.

- Bah… Je… Je sais pas moi ! Fais quelque chose, avec ton superpouvoir de Chat de Chester !

- J'ai des limites, petite souris.

- Bon, alors tais-toi ! On a d'autres choses à faire que de se bagarrer…

- Fort bien ! Alice, très chère ? »

Je ne peux ni répondre, ni bouger… Je suis véritablement dans un état second ! Pire que ça, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelée entre deux… Deux « mondes » ? C'est impossible… Je suis à deux endroits à la fois ? Quelle horreur… Je suis tellement mal !

« - Chess, il faut que tu trouve le moyen de retrouver les autres !

- Vous me laisseriez seul ?...

- Oui. Il faut que je reste avec Alice ! Tu ne veux pas la laisser seule ELLE ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Bien, alors, vas-y ! Tu peux être invisible, tu ne risques rien. Allez, zou ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?... J'espère juste qu'il va revenir en un bout…

« - Tiens bon, Alice… fait doucement Mally.

- Argh… » dis-je seulement.

Au moins, j'ai donné un signe de vie. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? A deux endroits à la fois. Comment ça, à deux endroits à la fois ? Eh, mais je délire ?

Bon, bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ferme les yeux, ne pensant qu'à m'en sortir.

« Alice ! » dit la voix… Du… Chapelier ?

Mais… Et si je ne rouvrais jamais les yeux ?

Pff… Impossible…

Mes paupières se soulèvent lourdement…

Eh ! Mais je suis au beau milieu de la forêt ! Quelle forêt ? Oh, ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

N'y a-t-il donc personne autour de moi… ?

Je tourne la tête et sursaute en voyant Tarrant assis à mes côtés… Et ma main dans les siennes.

« - Alice !

- Chapelier !

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne réveillerais jamais !

- Où sont les autres ?

- Oh là, une question à la fois ! »

Jamais je ne le comprendrais.

J'insiste :

« - Où sont les autres ?

- Oh, ils ne sont sans doute pas loin.

- Hein ? Vous ne savez même pas où ils sont ?

- C'est-à-dire que nous avons réussi à nous échapper des Galeries de la Maudête Grosse Tite par chance, Alice ! Nous avons emprunté un Vortex Rouge juste après que Chess nous ait libérés… Cela a suffit à nous faire remonter à la surface. Mais nous avons pris des Vortex différents !...

- Bien sûr, sinon, cela aurait été trop simple, dis-je, légèrement agacée par ce manque cruel de logique.

- Nous nous sommes sauvés par paire. Dee avec Dum, Chess avec Mally, et… Alice avec Tarrant. »

Tiens, voilà qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne. Pourquoi est-il aussi peu logique ?

« C'est de la folie. » pense-je à juste titre.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, de couleur verdâtre, moins vive que d'habitude…

« - J'en ai assez. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué alors que pour vous, cela paraît si simple ? dis-je en me levant d'un bond.

- Il est vingt-cinq heures.

- Pardon ?

- Vingt-cinq heures moins quatre-vingt minutes, répond-il.

- C'est impossible ! Rien n'a de sens, ici ! Ni les lieux, ni le temps, ni vous !

- Qu… »

Mince ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Je passe ma vie à faire des gaffes !

« - Pardonnez-moi… Ce… Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je suis à la recherche de mots. Des mots qui commencent par la lettre R. Comme… Réflechie, raisonnable. »

Son regard, alors plein de reproches, me glace le sang.

« - Et… Rationnelle, ajoute-t-il.

- Chapelier ! »

Celui-ci me tourne le dos et part dans la direction opposée, d'un pas mal assuré.

Je commence à le suivre, mais il se retourne vers moi et me lance son haut-de-forme.

Je n'y crois pas. Son chapeau fétiche ! Son âme !

Je ramasse le chapeau, bien décidée à le lui rendre !

Je rattrape le chapelier, qui me crie alors :

« - Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était vingt-cinq heures !

- Et… Et alors ?

- Comment ça, alors ? » s'exclame-t-il

Il se tourne à nouveau face à moi, et me hurle :

« ALORS C'EST L'HEURE DU THE ! »

J'hallucine ! Jamais il ne m'avait parlé de cette manière !

Je m'arrête et le laisse poursuivre sa route, choquée…

Je pose le chapeau à terre et tombe à genoux au sol.

J'ai encore gâché sa belle personne, déjà blessée par le destin…

Je laisse tomber ma tête dans la litière de la forêt, anéantie.

De chaudes larmes viennent alors remplir mes yeux, qui parviennent à se frayer un passage jusqu'à mon visage sans la moindre difficulté…

Comment puis-je encore faire semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à lui - - aux personnages de cette… « réalité parallèle » ?

Je ne peux faire comme si je ne m'attachais pas à tout ce monde… Au contraire… Ce sont des amis… Mes amis…

Dans le désespoir le plus profond, je constate que la nuit est sur le point de tomber. Mais, plus le courage d'aller plus loin. Je dormirais sur place, sans avoir besoin de personne. Je n'AI besoin de personne.

Je saisis le chapeau abandonné à mes côtés et l'admire, avec toute la nostalgie du monde, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité gêne ma vue.

Et malgré les ombres et la fatiguent qui me harcèlent, je ne peux lâcher ce chapeau…

Non… Mes pensées ne vont que vers Tarrant.

J'aurais tellement aimé que tout soit plus simple…

Est-ce qu'il pense à moi, lui aussi ?...

Je m'allonge sur les feuilles mortes. Bon, ce n'est certes pas vraiment commode. Mais où pouvais-je dormir ailleurs ? Et de toutes manières, la robe tachée de sang que je portais m'avait déjà retiré toute crédibilité.

Quelques larmes continuent à couler le long de mes joues…

Et je ferme les yeux, en espérant sincèrement que le chapelier reviendra… Au moins pour récupérer son chapeau ?...

Mais, en plein milieu de la nuit, j'entends quelqu'un approcher doucement et s'arrêter devant moi.

Je ne réagis pas tant je suis endormie, mais je sens quelque chose me recouvrir. J'ouvre doucement les yeux… Même l'obscurité ne peut m'empêcher de reconnaître le chapelier, s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« - En quoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? murmure-t-il, pensant sans doute que je suis toujours endormie.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas revenu ici en plein milieu de la nuit me demander ça ?

- Oh… Pardon, Alice. Je… Je vais m'en aller. Oui, c'était… Stupide de ma part. Pardonne-moi.

- Non, attendez, chapelier… » dis-je, un sanglot dans la voix.

Je me redresse et réalise que c'est la veste du chapelier qui me recouvre, par cette nuit glaciale.

« - C'est… C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi…

- C'est normal, marmonne-t-il.

- Je… Je voulais vous demander pardon. Pardon pour ce que je vous ai dit. Evidemment que vous êtes tout, sauf logique, mais… Cela fait partie de vous. Et jamais je ne pourrais imaginer un Tarrant Hightopp danseur de quadrille ou absolument coincé sur ce qui est convenable ou pas !

- Je suis fou…

- … Et c'est ce qui vous rend aussi exceptionnel. »

Il me répond alors d'un large sourire.

Ce sourire si magique qui vous dit que tout va s'arranger…

« - Viens avec moi, Alice. Je sais que je suis fou, mais le minimum du convenable est de ne pas laisser une jeune fille en détresse au beau milieu de la forêt dans les brumes de la nuit.

Je me lève, difficilement tant j'ai froid, et tends au chapelier son chapeau. Il a l'air extrêmement heureux de l'avoir à nouveau sur sa tête.

Le chapelier ramasse à son tour sa veste bleutée et la pose sur mes épaules glacées avant de m'entraîner vers son le chemin menant à son moulin et, bien sûr, à la table où lui et ses amis prennent perpétuellement le thé.

« - Quelle heure est-il, chapelier ?

- Actuellement ? Heum… Il doit être trente- trois heures cent vingt. » dit-il d'un air bien trop sérieux pour lui, qui me fait cette fois rire.

Ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander à quelle heure nous prendrons le thé…

Sans doute vers soixante heures quatre cent dix-sept ?

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Le petit mot de la fin : **Ahh... C'est mignon, ça, non ?

Moi, j'étais à fond quand je l'ai écrit, ce long chapitre !

Voilà voilà ! La suite au chapitre 12 !

Et ce chapitre était une dédicace à ma Flow', la MadWoman du coin ! xD

Merci aussi à Stella', même si en soi on ne se parle pas beaucoup de nos fics, c'est elle qui m'a lancée et je l'en remercie trèèèès fort ;D


End file.
